Met Somewhere Before?
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

It was her first day of a new job, back in New York. She had been here before, years ago, escaped 10years ago. 10years 3months and 5days ago and here she was again. She would never forget this place or her way around it. But enough about that, she wasnt here to dwell on the past, she was here for her new job.

Lindsay Monroe was the newest member of the team at the New York Crime Lab. Mac had rang her just the week before and offered her the job, she had taken it without a second thought. Now though a week later she was having second thoughts, what if they found out she was here? If her parents found out where she was after she had ran away 10years ago, but Mac had promised her that wouldnt happen, he would make sure of it.

So here she was walking through the doors to the crime lab, she got in the elevator and waited as people filed in adter her and the lift made its stop on several floors, before reaching the floor she needed, she was the only person getting off on this floor. She was so busy taking everything in that she didnt notice the woman she collided with, as both almost lost there balance.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry! I wasnt looking where I was going, im so sorry"

The other woman just laughed in response, "Its okay, im Stella by the way, can I help you find your way?"

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe, Im Looking for Mac Taylors office"

"Oh Lindsay, your the new girl right? From Montana"

"Thats me"

Both girls walked for a couple of minutes until they reached Mac's office, Stella excused herself to go the Trace whilst Lindays knocked on his office door.

Mac looked up when he heard a knock and smiled, he was so glad Lindsay had finally excepted his offer to come work in New York, he had been asking her for about 3years now and she had always turned it down, he didnt know why this time was different and he didnt mind. She was here now and thats all that mattered.

"Lindsay come in and sit down"

Lindsay did as she was told and smiled.

"Hi Mac"

"How are you doing Lindsay? How was your flight?"

"Long, but it was okay"

"Good, im glad you finally took me up on my offer Lindsay, its about time you came back to New York"

"Thanks Mac, I think I just needed my space"

"You never did tell me why you left in the first place?"

"I dont want to talk about it if thats okay Mac, just want to get on with my work"

"Thats fine, well we'll start you off easy, Stella's in the trace lab so you can work with her, would you like me to come introduce you?"

"No thats okay thank you Mac, I met her on my way in"

**Okay so please Review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

It had been 3hours since Lindays shift had started and she had only met two new faces, Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes, both seemed nice and had invited Lindsay out for drinks after work, which she had agreed to.

She was now sat in the break room having a rather discusting coffee with Stella, talking about Montana.

"Do you miss it there?"

"Hard to say yet, I only left 3days ago"

"True, sorry, I forgot that point. Have you always lived in Montana?"

"No actually I grew up in New York City"

"Really? Why did you leave?"

"Family really, but anyway lets talk about something different..."

Lindsay put on a brave face but Stella could see she was hurting as soon as she had said 'family.'

"Okay so why did you come back to New York?"

"I missed it I guess, plus Mac offered me this position and I couldnt say no, its a dream job"

Stella smiled and both girls got up to go back to work.

Don Flack was walking by the DNA lab when he heard laughing, he recognized Stellas laugh anywhere and smiled but then he heard another laugh, he knew it must be the new girl so he looked in to get a look at her. What he didnt expect was to see her bent over the table, her shirt riding up a little, revealing a very shocking tattoo...

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm Reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

Don couldnt believe it, he had been pacing Dannys office for almost half an hour now, waiting for him to get back from his dinner break. He had gone out somewhere with Cindy to end there relationship, if thats what you could call it.

Danny came back from his dinner break, he had just gotten off of the elevator with a smile on his face, finally glad to be rid of Cindy. She was good in the bedroom department but gosh could that woman talk, and thats what he couldnt deal with. Plus they had been together not even a month and she wanted to move in with him, a commitment to her is what she called it. Danny Messer did NOT do commitment.

Now here he was back at his office and desperately trying not to laugh at Flack pacing his office, instead he just moved round and sat in his chair with the biggest grin.

"What can I do for you Flack?"

"Danny where you been?"

"For dinner, with Cindy, ended it finally, dude whats up? And stop pacing. If my new partner comes in and sees you pacing you might scare her off...actually carry on"

"Thats what im here about!" Don sat in the chair opposite Dannys, at Lindsays desk, "Im here about your new partner!"

"What about her?"

"Dont play innocent with me Dan, how do you know her?"

"What you on about Don? I havent even met her yet"

"Yes you have done, theres not many girls I know of walking round New York with _**MESSER**_ tattooed on there back!"

**Just another little chapter but wanted a cliff hanger :D Reviewwwwwwwwwwww please xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

Danny couldnt believe it, he stared at Flack like he had grown another head, "No thats impossible, ive never been that intimate with a girl that she would get a tattoo, hell half dont even know my last name!"

Flack leaned forward and looked at his friend, he could tell he was telling the truth, "Well country girl got your name"

"Country girl? I dont even know any country girls"

Meanwhile, Stella and Lindsay were chatting away about going shopping when they have a day off.

"Want me to show you to your office?"

"Yeah please, I suppose I better at some point, gonna need it when doing paperwork"

Both girls rounded into the room, Stella first.

"Oh hey Danny, Flack!"

"Hey Stella!" Both guys replied at the same time, not looking away from each other.

"Okayyyyy well Danny best introduce you to your new partner..."

At this Danny and Flacks heads both shot up as Lindsay walked into the room. Dannys jaw nearly hit the floor but he recovered quickly.

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay couldnt believe her eyes, Danny Messer was her new partner! No frigging way, no way, she had to get out of this one. So she plastered a fake smile on her face and began to reply, but before she could Stella interupted.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes"

"No!"

Both were said at the same time, Danny saying yes and Lindsay saying No.

"Im sorry, but do I know you?"

"Of course you do, its me Danny Messer!"

By this time Danny was stood up clearly confused and Lindsay had her arms crossed. Flack walked over to Stella, "We better go, let you get settled, nice meeting you Lindsay"

With that Flack and Stella were gone and Lindsay walked over to the seat Flack had just vacated.

"This my desk then?"

"Ye...ye...yes! Lindsay what are you doing here?"

"I work here" She replied without even looking up.

"You know what I mean Lindsay, its been what, almost 10years?"

"Im sorry Daniel but I have no idea what you mean, now I have to go see Mac"

With that she left there office, leaving a new overly confused Danny behind.

Lindsay first went to the locker rooms and sank down against hers, why did he have to be here. Of all the people to see when she started a new job. Danny-oh-so-annoying-Messer. Well she wasnt going to let him get to her this time, him and his family had broken her once before and never again was she going to let them do it again!

**Please Reviewwwwwwwwww, more DL in next chapter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

It had been two weeks since Lindsay had seen Danny again after 10years. She treated him as if she had never met him before, although she wasnt as polite to him as she was everybody else. Nobody dared ask her about it though, they had seen the way she had snapped at Danny and didnt want to be on the other end of that attitude.

Danny however was utterly confused, he knew she knew who he was but what he didnt understand was why she was acting as if she didnt know him. It was her that had ran away after all. He noticed nobody dared ask her about it but he needed to talk to somebody. So here he was, stood outside Flacks place at almost midnight on a Wednesday. He knocked hoping his friend wasnt yet asleep, he knew he had had the late shift so wasnt up early tomorrow. Two minutes later Flack answered the door dressed in just his boxers and a t-shirt,

"Danno what you doin here? Its almost midnight?"

"Can I come in?"

Flack moved to let Danny by, shutting the door behind him, "Sure man, whats up?"

"Its this whole Lindsay thing, its driving me mad! She knows who I am Flack, god I practically lived next door to her for 10years!"

"So then why she ignoring ya?"

"Honestly, I dont know, it was her that ran away not me! My family treated her like family, we loved her like she was one of us!"

"Danno whats with the tattoo?"

"Louie...they went and got them together, he got Monroe tattooed on his arm and she got that"

"Ohhh shes THAT Monroe! Well I dont get it! You asked your Ma about this?"

"No, I dont wanna yet, they hate her for leaving, she didnt even come to his funeral! I mean she was engaged to him!"

**Okay just a little filler, and sorry no DL this time :( Im hoping to post again tomorrow but wont over the weekend as got big plans with partner and my baby girl :D Anyway reviewssssssssssssssss xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

**Hey sorry didnt get to post over weekend but gonna post 2 maybe 3 chapters today :D**

The next morning Danny walked into the lab as a man on a misson! He was going to find out what Lindsays problem was, if she liked it or not, he had to know. He went straight for his locker and put all his stuff in like any morning but instead of going straight to the break room like he normally would he went straight to his and Lindsays office. He knew she would be there and wanted answers. He was right. There sat at her desk going through paperwork, half hour before her shift started was the very one Lindsay Monroe.

Danny walked in and sat opposite her, but not before locking there office door from the inside. Without even looking up Lindsay asked, "What do you want Messer?"

"You know that could have been your last name too now..."

As soon as he said those words Lindsay actually looked him in the eyes, for the very first time since she had started working there. What he saw in her eyes confused him so much more, it wasnt love and hurt over somebody you had lost it was angry and fear.

"Why did you do it Lindsay? He would have given anything for you and your stupidity got him killed! Then to make matters worse you didnt even turn up to his funeral, me Ma and Pop came home to find you gone, all your stuff the lot. Do you have any idea how being so SELFISH affected both of our families? Your mum was distraught, your dad wouldnt even say your name, still doesnt til this day and your brothers...well they tried looking everywhere for you. It was like you had disappeared. I give you this though...we tried tracking you Detective style and you ad brought like 10plane tickets out of New York and didnt use any! Why Linds?"

By this time Lindsay was crying, "Can we talk about this later? Not at work please? You can come over to mine? Just not here please Danny!"

Danny sighed, "Okay, what time do you get off?"

"8pm, meet me out front of the lab?"

"Sure"

With that Danny got up and went to the breakroom for the coffee he so urgently needed. Lindsay got up and went right to the back of the locker room so nobody could see her and she just sat on the floor for the next hour crying.

**Soooo what you think? Next chap will be up soon and we find out the truth :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

As promised Lindsay was sat on a wall waiting outside the lab for Danny at 8:05pm when he left work. He couldnt make out what was on her mind as she sat with her knees up and arms wrapped round them staring off into the street. So he just walked over and stood next to her. Silently she got up and they both walked down the street to the subway.

Half an hour later they both arrived at Lindsays apartment complex, they made there way to the stairs and walked upto the 5th floor, still in silence. When Lindsay let them into her apartment, Danny took everything in. He then took off his coat and shoes and followed Lindsay into the kitchen, she was looking through the fridge and still without a word gave him a beer. From there they both made there way into the living room and sat on either side of the couch. Lindsay was the first to speak, "How much do you know about my and Louie's relationship?

"Not much to be fair, I knew you loved each other, well I thought you did anyway, why?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning, when we first moved to New York, you remember my oldest brother Mark? Well he got on the wrong side of the Tanglewood boys straight away. They began playing harmless pranks on him until one day they threatened my mum on her way home from food shopping. It was then my dad knew he had to do something, so he went to your Pa thought maybe they could come to some agreement, and they did. If my dad did wanted they wanted then my family would always be safe. Whatever it was they agreed seemed good enough I didnt even notice because the trouble stopped right away. Then one day my mum took me clothes shopping, told me I had a date with Louie..."

Lindsay stopped talking as a tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it away and carried on...

"Anyway it didnt seem so bad so I agreed, Louie turned up and took me out, it was really nice and carried on that way for a while. Until I fell for a guy at school, I told my parents I was going to end it with Louie but they said I couldnt...They said if I did that Tanglewood had agreed to kill my brother...my own mum and dad sold me off to Tanglewood as some kind of prostitute, so I carried on with Louie. After a while Louie asked me to stop over and thinking back to what my parents said I agreed...that was, that was the night he took my virginity...without permission"

Tears were now freely running down her face and Danny sat there feeling helpless, he never knew any of this, he moved a little closer and put his hand on hers to reassure her, so Lindsay carried on.

"After that things only got worse, if I was late back from school he would hit me, if I didnt sleep with him he would punch me and have sex with me anyway, thats when I closed myself off. He then asked me to move in and I didnt dare say no. We got into a fight one night, I stood up to him, not the brightest idea, he took a bat to me, I told him I was leaving...your Pa walked in and said that if I wasnt with Louie it would always be another Tanglewood boy because I was sold to them, and that Louie was treating me better than they would. I stopped fighting him after that, when we got engaged Louie made me get the tattoo! Said I would always be his and nobody why I went to the police that night, not to get him hurt, but as a good partner, so it would all stop! But it back fired and he got killed"

By this time Lindsay was fully crying and shaking, Danny got up and got her a bottle of water out the fridge and gave her some, after a few minutes she was able to speak again.

"I knew you all hated me and that why I didnt come to the funeral, I was at your parents and all I could think about was my future, belonging to another Tanglewood and I couldnt do it! I couldnt belong to anybody else so I packed my stuff and left, but not before saying goodbye to Louie one last time."

**Okay so what do you think? In next chapter is Dannys reaction to all thisssssssss xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

They both sat there just staring at a spot on the coffee table for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually about 15minutes. Lindsay was the first to break the silence, "Im really sorry Danny...I didnt mean for Louie to get hurt, I just wanted my life back"

Danny slowly looked up at her, trying to figure out what to say. He knew is Pa was messed up but he honestly didnt think him capable of doing this, "Please Linds,,,,,tell me it isnt true, that this is some kinda sick joke"

He knew it wasnt but he didnt want to believe it either. Lindsay sat and stared at him then got up and started moving towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way, "Maybe you should go Danny, I need sleep I have the early shift tomorrow and im on call tonight"

Danny slowly got up and nodded, "Yeah I think I should go, but for what its worth, Im sorry!"

With that he was up and gone. Lindsay locked the door behind him and slid down onto the floor, much like she had done at the lab earlier that day. She sat there for 20minutes before she made her way to her bedroom and just layed down on her bed, not even bothering to change and fell asleep, it had been a tiring day after all.

Meanwhile, once Danny had left he took a slow walk down the side street and eventually made him way into a local sports bar, he ordered a couple shots of whisky and just sat thinking. There was so much he aparently didnt know about his own family, how could his Ma stand by and watch this happen to Lindsay? She was such an innocent girl back when he first met her, he actually REALLY really liked her but when she had started going out with Louie he had cut off al contact with her. Maybe if he hadnt done that she could have talked to him about everything? And Louie would still be alive?

He knew there wasnt much he could of done, but he could have tried? How was he ment to work with Lindsay now? At least before today he could hate her for what she had done to his family. Now he couldnt hate her, he could hate his family, but not Lindsay. Not anymore.

**Okay just a short chapter but wanted to get a few of Dannys thoughts across, please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Danny didnt have work til midday the next day, which would usually be alright to deal with the headache he currently had. But no here he was, before work on his way to his parents. He had to talk to them. See if his Ma knew the truth.

So here he was parked outside the house he grew up in, he slowly got out and knocked on the house door. This might have seemed strange to some, knocking on your parents house but he hadnt been to visit since at least Christmas, 6months ago.

His mum opened the door and immediately brought him into a tight hug, before hitting him round the head.

"Owww Ma, what was that for?"

"Six Months Daniel! Six months since you last came to visit!"

"Sorry Ma, works been busy, its actually why im here...you remember Lindsay Monroe?"

His mum looked shocked and then discusted, "Of course I do, she killed my Louie, that little piece of trash, we gave her everything you know Daniel and how did she repay us? She got my son killed and then ran away, like a coward! Her poor parents, they were so ashamed of her...anyway Daniel you know the rules, we do not mention her name in this house"

"Ma, I've seen her, shes back in New York"

Elizabeth Messer couldnt believe it, the girl she believed to have gotten her eldest son killed had the nerve to show her face in New York, and to her youngest son. Even after all these years she still had nerve.

"What did she want Daniel?"

"Shes my new partner Ma"

"NO! No way, you are not to work with her do you hear me?"

"Ma listen please, she said Louie used to hit her...he raped her Ma"

"My Louie would never have done that Daniel, you know that! He worshipped that girl and she got him killed!"

"Ma she said Pops knew!"

"Daniel David Messer get out of this house right now! Dont you come here after 6months accusing your father and brother of these things! You go back to the little tramp! Until you learn some respect you are not welcome here!"

Danny tried to protest but his mum pushed him out the door. Looking at the time he figured he would go back to work and do some paperwork, hoping Lindsay wasnt in there office.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was sat at her desk doing her paperwork, it was a very slow day and she decided to get some done. She felt better today than she had done since she had first since Danny all them weeks ago, maybe they could actually try and get along now. Things wouldnt be perfect, she knew that but was worth a shot anyway. She didnt even realise when it was almost midday until she heard somebody at the office door. She looked up and met eyes with Danny...

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmm whats going to happen? Reviews please and I will update :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, neither knowing what to say. After a few more minutes Danny turned and left the office without saying a word. He didnt know why, but just couldnt look at her. He went with his gut instinct to see his parents and now they thought he was on HER side. He hadnt taken sides, just wanted to know the truth.

Meanwhile, when Lindsay watched Danny walk away, she felt something inside her break, she had always liked him, even before Louie. He was the guy at school she had a crush on all them years ago and now it seemed like after all this time she still couldnt let go. She couldnt do this, she couldnt be around him all the time. So she did the only thing possible and walked down the whole storming into Macs office and sitting down in a huff, it was only then she noticed him and Stella were in the middle of a conversation.

Mac sat with his eyebrows raised at Lindsays entrance, in all the years he had known her he had never seen her sow that kind of emotion. So him and Stella finished there conversation quickly and Stella left.

"Whats the matter Lindsay?"

"I need a new office!"

"You have an office..."

"I know but I need one away from Danny"

"Whats he done this time?"

"He hadnt done anything, its me...you remember when I first moved away from New York and we spoke over email and I said it had to do with my parents and another family...well that family was his and we had it out last night and today he cant even look at me"

"Then I think you should talk to him again because your not having another office! I just simply havent got the room Linds"

"Urghhhhh this sucks"

With that Lindsay got up and left his office, she was tempted to slam his door to make a point but knew people would either view her as a bratt or wonder why she acted like that to there boss. Walking back down to her office she noticed Danny sat doing his paperwork, so she walked in and locked there office talk.

"You hate me even more now dont you?"

"I dont hate you Lindsay"

"Then whats the attitude about?"

"I went to see my Ma because work"

Lindsay sat down slowly as she realised what this meant, "Why would you do that? Now there all gonna come looking for me!"

Danny looked up at these words, "That was years ago, you got nothing to worry about"

"How do you know? They said I was forever theres Danny! Forever and a day, I should have known it was a mistake to come back, I should have stayed in Montana or took the job at the Miami crime lab. Why did I have to be stupid enough to come back here"

By this time tears were forming in Lindsay eyes, Danny got up and walked round to her side of the desk. He bent down infront of her and took her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Dont worry Linds I wont let them anywhere near you"

**There we go ;) I had to get a little fluff in at the end hehe I really dont know where im heading in the way of ending this yet so could be a lot much chapters, at least be 5more anyway and will try update everyday :D Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

An hour later both Danny and Lindsay were sat at there desks doing paperwork, although both kept looking at the other every so often. After Danny had promised nothing would happen to Lindsay they had agreed to try to get along, at least for the sake of work.

Flack made his way over to the office and smiled when he walked in, "Well isnt this a nice surprise, your not ripping each others throats out"

Lindsay smiled up at Flack while Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever DON! Whats up?"

"Oh nothing just seeing if you both fancied coming for a drink with the team tonight, its Adams birthday so I kinda promised him drinks were on everybody else, should be fun to see him drunk"

Lindsay couldnt help but laugh at this, she never thought of Adam as the drinking type, so it did sound fun, "Can count me in"

"Awesome, Messer you in or what?"

"Yeah sure why not, Adam being drunk sounds good"

Later that night at 5pm everybody left together and headed to Sullivans, the local bar that NYPD officers and detectives liked to hang out at. Lindsay and Danny were walking behind everybody else in a nice silence. Both yet again stealing glances at each other.

"So why did you move to Montana anyway?"

"I knew nobody would think to look for me there, it was far enough away that I could start a fresh as well"

"I guess thats as good a reason as any,I missed you ya know, after I stopped blaming you for Louies death anyway"

"I missed you too, you were the only one I could actually talk to"

"So why didnt you? Why didnt you talk to me when he started hitting you?"

Lindsay looked down at this and they both stopped walking, everybody else had already made there way into the bar, "I guess I didnt dare, he was your brother Danny, your flesh and blood. I knew you would believe me but I couldnt bring myself to break up your family"

Lindsay slowly looked up and there eyes locked, Danny slowly took a step forward and leaned in, both closed there eyes as there faces got very close...

**Reviews please :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL**

As there lips were about to meet all going through Lindsays mind was how wrong this was, he was Louies brother! So as Dannys lips touched hers, she pulled back and looked at him, before he could say anything she was gone, gone into Sullivans and sat at the back booth with the rest of the gang and having a conversation with Stella. He knew she had done it on purpose, so he couldnt ask her about the near kiss. He wasnt proud, he had tried to kiss his dead brothers fiance! But if it was so wrong why did he feel really sad that she had moved away. All he knew for definite was he needed a drink! And quick.

By the time Danny and Flack came over with the first round, where Danny had met Flack, Danny had already downed 3beers and was starting to feel the affects of rushing your drink. This wasnt good he was on call tonight. He slid into the booth and found himself face to face with Lindsay, he gave her a bright smile and she gave him a weak one in night was gonna kill him. He knew it was mad but he already had feelings for her, he had since they had met all them years back and he was pretty sure she felt the same.

An hour later everybody was enjoying there drinks and having a great laugh, apart from Danny who was in his own little world staring into his drink, he needed a distraction, something to keep his mind off at that moment his prays seemed to have been answered as he looked over to the door and noticed Cindy and her friend Katlyn walk in, with no fellas. So Danny grabbed his beer and excused himself and made his way over to them.

Meanwhile, everybodys attention was on where Danny had gone, where he was near stood with his arm around the leggy blonde and both were laughing, along with her friend who also couldnt stop smiling at Danny. Stella pried her eyes away and looked over at Flack.

"Isnt that Cindy?"

"Yup sure is"

"But I thought they broke up"

"They sure did"

"So why is he over there now?"

"Not me you need to ask"

With all that out the way, everybodys eyes turned on Lindsay, who hadnt taken her eyes off of Danny, she then looked at the group.

"What?"

Stella was the first to speak, "Linds we all know theres something going on between you and Messer, what happened?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Danny, he can talk to whatever bimbo he wants to!"

As Lindsay said her last few words Danny had leaned in and kissed Cindy, who in return was kissing him back. Lindsay stood up, "Thanks for the drinks guys but I think im gonna call it an early night, im off tomorrow so I'll see you all Thursday, night"

Before anybody could even get a word in she was gone...which didnt go unnoticed by Danny, even still kissing Cindy.

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwww :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Lindsay spent her day off relaxing infront of the television in her sweats. She couldnt believe Danny. Had he kissed Cindy on purpose? Or had he tried to kiss her on purpose? It had to be Cindy he wanted, she had heard the rumours. She knew he was the office playboy. Why did she think he could act any different? At least she had made the right decision by rejecting his kiss. Now she just had to try and work with him without letting all this affect them. She spent most the day thinking about this and by the time she realised the time it was almost midnight, which wasnt good as she had work at 8am.

Lindsay woke up late for work, it was half past 7 by the time she got in the shower. She skipped breakfast and her morning coffee. So by the time she got to the lab and 9am, a full hour late, she was tired still, hungry and snapping due to lack of caffine, not a good combination.

She got to the lab and got told off by Mac. He then assigned her to desk duty for the day as punishment. Before going into her office Lindsay made a quick stop in the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee to take back to her office. As she got to her office she noticed Danny sat doing paperwork. He didnt look up as she entered. She took her seat opposite him and opened the top file on her desk.

Without looking up, Danny was the first to speak, "Im sorry about the other night, I was a jerk"

Lindsay didnt even bother to look up as she answered him, "Your right, you were a jerk, how is Cindy anyway?"

"Shes okay I guess, Linds I didnt go home with her and she didnt come home with me"

"I dont care"

"What?"

Lindsay now looked up and rested her head on her hands whilst watching Danny, "Its none of my business how you spend your evenings Danny"

"Dont be like that, please Linds"

"Be like what? I mean we shouldnt have nearly kissed anyway, we were nearly family 10years ago, it isnt right"

Danny looked down at this, feeling defeted, "I guess your right, friends?"

"Of course, now I gotta do my paperwork"

Lindsay looked back down and got on with her paperwork, feeling she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Reviews please xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL,

Lindsay and Danny spent the morning doing paperwork in there office. Come 1pm Danny looked over at Lindsay and then the time and smiled, "Hey Montana lunch?"

Lindsay looked up curious, "Montana?"

"Thought it would suit you, spending all that time in Montana and all"

"I guess"

"So lunch? My treat?"

"Okay, but I want a big burger!"

Both got up and made there way to a local diner. Danny ordered a large burger and fries with a coke, Lindsay thought for a moment and ordered the same. They had been sat there waiting for there food when they heard Dannys name being called and Cindy came over, sitting straight on his lap.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you silly, you havent been answering my calls"

Lindsay picked up a menu and pretended to be reading it whilst actually listening to Danny and Cindy talk.

"Yeah I told you the other night Cindy it was a mistake, I was drunk"

"You know you dont mean that Danny, were good together"

"I dont wanna be with you Cindy, im sorry"

Next thing Lindsay looked up to see Danny holding his face, where a mark was already forming, and Cindy storming off. Lindsay couldnt help but smile, "Trouble in paradise Messer?"

"Your funny Montana"

Just then both there meals were brought over and both started to eat, but kept glancing at each other.

"So whats wrong with Barbie? I mean she seems...nice"

"You dont mean that, she talks way too much"

"So you dont wanna be with her because she talks to much?"

"And because I like somebody else"

"Who?"

Danny looked up and Lindsay and kept there eyes locked, until she looked down blushing.

**Reviews pleaseeeeeee xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Two days had passed since Danny and Lindsay had gone out to lunch together. They had hardly seen anything of each other in that time due to be put on different cases.

Danny was currently sat in his office finishing off his paperwork for the case he and Flack had just closed. Ever since lunch together he couldnt get Lindsays smile out of his head. It was like she had totally taken over his life, the night before him and Flack had been in a bar talking to a couple of girls. Danny had ended up at home with the girl and called out Montana during sex. The girl was furious and had given him a black eye for, which he was now having to show at work. He had ended up telling some of the lab techs he was in a fist fight, which hadnt gone down too well with Mac.

Danny looked up and saw Lindsay stood at there office door, huge smile on her face, which instantly brought a smile to his, "What can I do for you Montana?"

"Nice eye"

Lindsay walked over and sat on Dannys desk, infront of him, way too close for comfort if you asked him, "Yeah got into a fight"

"Oh yeah, tell me about these big bad guys"

As Lindsay said this she ran her hand up and down Dannys thigh, sending shivers through his whole body, "Well you see...ummm...they um..."

Lindsay started laughing and stood up, she walked round the back of Danny and leaned into his ear whispering, "You see thats not what Ashley said happened"

With that she moved over to her own desk and sat down with the biggest smile on her face, while Danny looked too shocked to even put together a sentence, "But...what?...How?"

Lindsay couldnt stop laughing at his face, "Ashley Granger, the girl you had sex with last night, shes a friend of mind. We shared a room back in college, never lost touch...see we spoke the other day and I happened to mention a guy I worked with giving me the nickname Montana, when she rang me this morning at 5am to tell me a guy she gave a black eye to had called her Montana during sex and asked if my partners name happened to be one Danny Messer."

Danny just sat staring ahead, he couldnt believe it, of all the girls to go home with it had to be a friend of Lindsays. Lindsay sat looking at his face trying to figure out what he was thinking, "But dont worry Messer, Im kind of flattered, although Ashley wasnt"

Lindsay was just about to walk out the room, but she turned and said, "And next time, if your gonna shout my name, do it when its me your with"

With that Lindsay walked out the room, not looking back.

**Sorry Ive not updated in a while guys, me my partner and daughter have all been very ill the last few days and I couldnt make it out of bed never mind to a computer. So review please and will get next one up soon as an apology xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Danny was sat in his office later that day, he had barely moved since his conversation with Lindsay. He had wanted to prove to her his reputation around the lab wasnt correct and that he was a decent guy. Then he had gone and had sex with another woman, Lindsays friend to be exact and she didnt seem to even mind! What the hell was going on? Did she like him like he liked her? Surely she couldnt do, could she? He had to find out, thats why he got his phone out and sent a text message,

_Hey Montana,_

_Drinks later? My treat?_

_D xx_

He only had to wait 10minutes before he got a reply, but those 10minutes were the longer than he could ever remember,

_DannyBoy..._

_Of course if your treat, end of shift?_

_M xx_

Danny smiled to himself and replied he would meet her in there office. He then got back on with his paperwork, finishing just before the end of his shift. He was just on the way to the locker room when Lindsay approached, looking like she NEEDED a drink,

"Long day Montana?"

"Oh yes...still on for drinks Messer?"

"Of course, I was just going to get my coat, you almost ready?"

"Im ready when you are, I'll meet you at the lifts alright?"

With that Danny made his way to the locker room and Lindsay to the elevators to wait.

Half an hour later they were both sat in a quite bar having a beer. Lindsay had never been to this place before and it didnt seem like Dannys kind of place, but she liked it.

"So Linds..."

"Yeah Danny? Something up?"

"Actually yes...I was wondering if we could go out some time, like a date maybe?"

Lindsay smiled and put her hand on his, which was on the table, "I'd like that"

Danny looked up shocked and smiled, "You would?"

"I was actually wondering when you would ask"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Danny its no secret, ive liked you for years, its you I had the crush on when I wanted to leave Louie"

"Serious?"

"Serious"

Danny leaned forever and him an Lindsay shared a small but passionate kiss, both smiling.

**Okay so I just wanted a little fluff...please review :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Danny and Lindsay were sat in there office the next day, both doing paperwork but smiling. They had agreed to start seeing each other but not to mention it to anybody at work just yet. Danny was just looking at Lindsay thinking of something he had been wanting to ask her for weeks now. As if feeling eyes on her Lindsay looked up and smiled, "What can I do for you Danny?"

"Your tattoo..."

"What about it?"

"I didnt think you would still have it is all"

"Well they cost a lot to get removed Danny"

"So your planning to get it removed?"

"You want it gone that quick Messer?"

"Actually yes"

Lindsay looked shocked by this, "Okay well I can get booked in to have it done sometime soon"

"I didnt mean like that Linds...I mean is that in the future if we stay together, which I think we will, I would like you to have it somewhere else...somewhere that represents me and you not you and Louie, do you get me?"

Lindsay smiled, "I guess you have a point, but seriously I have been looking into getting it removed, have you seen all the looks I get off the lab tech girls? Its like they have hated me since day one because of my tattoo, your the resident heart throb round here Messer"

"That may be but theres only one girl I want"

Lindsay smiled back at Danny, "Your the best, you know that"

"I sure do"

"You have like the biggest ego ever Messer"

"But you still love me..."

"I wouldnt go that far"

"Ouch...im hurt, seriously hurt Linds"

**Reviewssssssssssss xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

Danny and Lindsay had been dating for about a month now, but still managed to keep it quiet although they had a feeling people knew. It was Lindsays day off so Danny thought he would surprise her by bringing her take out food after his shift. He knocked on her door and Lindsay answered a few minutes later covered in paint. Danny laughed his head off as he walked in, "What the hell you doin Montana?"

"Painting! I wanted to redecorate, I was fed up with the boring colours"

Danny walked into the living room, the room Lindsay had been painting and smiled at the sea blue coloured walls.

"What do you think?"

"I like it!"

"Good, it reminded me of you a bit"

"Oh?"

"Yeah with your eyes...so you got me something to eat?"

"Yeah Italian..."

"I meant food wise Danny"

Lindsay couldnt help but laugh at Dannys expression as he guessed what she meant, "Your a tease Montana"

With that both sat down and watched reruns of Friends on the tele.

**Righttttttt this is way small but I got a few ideas but dont know if they should be put into a sequel? Let me know what you think please?xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Lindsay makes a lasting impression on her first day, especially when it comes out she already knows one blue eyed detective. DL, **

**Right this will be the last chapter because want to start my other ideas for this story, the sequel will be up tomorrow :D **

Lindsay was sat with Stella in the breakroom talking about Stellas latest case, what looked to be an assisted suicide. But Lindsay wasnt really paying attention, her mind was on the fact that she felt as if she was being followed. She had had this feeling a little over a week now, it wasnt all the time, mainly when Lindsay was on her own or on a date with Danny. She hadnt told Danny yet as she couldnt be totally sure that it wasnt in her mind. Because seriously, what reason would somebody have for following her, after all she was only ever at work or with Danny. Although the person could be following Danny? Maybe she should speak to him? Lindsay was just about to get up when she noticed Stellas concerned look and realised she hadnt heard a thing the other woman had said in a while.

"You okay Linds?"

"Yeah sure sorry Stella, just tired is all"

"You sure? Because you dont look so good"

"No I just need a glass of water is all"

"Linds now your scaring me"

Lindsay followed where Stellas eyes were looking and saw that she as indeed already holding a glass of water in her hand, "Stel, I think someones following me"

"You sure? Since when?"

"Im not totally sure but I feel like I have been for just over a week now"

"Do you feel like this all the time?"

"No just when im on my own or with Danny"

"Okay...well I think you should talk to Mac and maybe Danny"

"I cant Stella, I dont know for sure"

"All the more reason to do it"

"No its okay, if it happens again I will okay?"

"Promise"

"Yeah sure"

With that Lindsay got up and walked out the room, her shift was just ending so she went to the locker room and grabbed her coat and bag. She then popped her head into hers and Dannys office, he didnt finish for 2hours yet, she said her goodbyes and left. Unaware that somebody was watching her, a very dangerous somebody.

**Dum dum dummmmmmm, I had to do a cliff hanger for my sequel :) Again the first chapter of that WILL be up tomorrow :D**

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
